


Not So Bad

by Honeyfrost211



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyfrost211/pseuds/Honeyfrost211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree left the room to make their breakfast, and Genji decided that commitment, especially to Jesse McCree, wasn't going to be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

When Genji woke up the first thing he noticed was the presence of an arm underneath of him. He blinked his eyes open, mind hazy from sleep as he tried to remember where he is. McCree snores loudly in his sleep and Genji sat up because heavy metal digging into your arm can't be comfortable no matter how knocked out you are. And Jesse McCree is a very deep sleeper, Genji knew from past experience.

Right. He had showed up to apologize for disappearing without notice to Nepal, or at least explain himself. What they had before both of their departure from Overwatch was certainly not romantic, but the years Genji spent away from Jesse made him realize feelings he once did his best to ignore. 

Things got heated, in a good way, very quickly. Jesse confessed he had felt the same thing and then they were kissing and then their clothes were off and now Genji is awake in bed next to the apparent love of his life. Which is amusing, because when he first started having sex with McCree he made sure that no feelings would be involved.

He spendt a few minutes watching Jesse's face as he slept, thinking about nothing. Then, on a whim, he decided to lean in and press a gentle kiss to the man's lips. McCree snored loudly in response and Genji laughed quietly, and sincerely, and decided that this isn't so bad. He leaned in again and pressed a kiss to Jesse's cheek, and to the bridge of his nose, and then a final soft kiss to his lips again. The corner of Jesse's mouth quirked up slightly and Genji pulled away with a quiet "Good morning."

"Well ain't this a nice thing to wake up to," Jesse said, voice rough from sleep.

"Sorry for waking you," Genji smiled down at him. "I didn't expect you to wake up, considering how loud you were snoring."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'd love to wake up like this every day, personally," Jesse smirked up at Genji before pulling him down for another kiss. "And my snoring's just another thing to love about me."

"Right," Genji said, gentle sarcasm edging into his voice.

"Oh, I'm hurt." McCree sat up and stretched until a quiet pop was heard from his joints. "Guess we should get up seein' as it's ten o'clock. D'ya want coffee?"

"It's been a while. Do you still remember how I like it?"

"Of course I do, I've got a good memory and you don't just forget how the man you love likes his coffee in the morning." McCree must have seen his expression change because then he continued, "Ah, hell, did I say something...?"

"No, it's not..." Genji paused, before just leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of McCree's mouth. "I love you, too, Jesse. Also, you may want to put on some pants before leaving the bedroom. Just a thought."

"We're the only ones here, s'not like anyone's gonna see anything," McCree grinned at him and got out of bed and stretched again, which Genji appreciated as he had a wonderful view of his back muscles. "And I'm certain it don't bother you any."

McCree left the room to make their breakfast, and Genji decided that commitment, especially to Jesse McCree, wasn't going to be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> im not looking for any criticism on this mostly bc i wrote it at 2 am on my phone bc i was bored...,,,,,,,,,,,,,im fine


End file.
